paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky
Smoky is Rocky's younger brother. He was created by and belongs to RockytheEco-pup. Bio When their parents died, Rocky and Smoky went out on their own. They ended up living on the streets. Later on, Rocky is captured by a dog catcher and this forces Smoky to grow up and learn to survive on his own. He doesn't get off to a good start when he becomes the enemy of Killer for ruining his valuable comic. He struggles with making sure he's fed while living on the streets. That is until he meets Bandit who helps him learn to survive and how to care for others. It is there, he meets the love of his life, Kailey.. Not long after that encounter, they run into Killer who tries fighting Smoky before being scared away by bigger dogs that Bandit brought to help Smoky. Kailey leaves and a month later leaves to find Rocky. He eventually finds Rocky and becomes an apprentice under Chase. He is then reunited with Kailey, they date, and end up having three pups named Trapper, Faith, and Dodge. In addition to being a member of the PAW Patrol, Smoky is a member of an organization called the T.I.C. He was recruited by Takota after Smoky helps save Police Day. He mostly does his PAW Patrol duties but is sometimes called away for assignments. Personality Smoky is an energetic pup. He looks up to his big brother so much that he wants to be just like him when he gets older. Rocky is his hero. He is afraid of dog catchers and unlike Rocky, loves to play in the water. During Rocky's absence, Smoky learned to live on his own and helped out at the "Stray Pup Sanctuary". While searching for Rocky in Rocky's Jealousy, he becomes fascinated with Chase's police work and after they get Rocky to rejoin the team, he is made the police pup trainee of Chase. Appearance Smoky is a mixed-breed pup who looks similar to Rocky. However, his fur is a darker shade of gray (pretty much black) and he is about half the size of Rocky. He has green eyes and was given a black collar by Ryder after being named the trainee of Chase. Stories He Appears In: By Me: Fanon Wiki: Canon: (In chronological order) * A Smoky Past * Bandit's Life * Rocky's Jealousy * Pups and the Carnival * Pups and the Midnight Movie * Pups and the Vampire * Smoky's Surprise Party * Smoky, You're Fired * Smoky's Jealousy * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * Pups Go to Pup-School * Pups and the New Student * Smoky's New Addition * Trapper's Injury Non-Canon: *The Legend of Kailey CreepyPasta Stories: All Creepypastas by me are Non-canon *A Smoky Terror Songs Articles Appeared in: * Always There (Rocky and Smoky Version) * Here Without You By Others: Fanon Wiki Stories: * Pups and the Big Proposal * Pups and the Date * Tyler's Back Story * Pups In Over Their Heads * Pups In Over Their Heads (part 2) * Pup's Grand Battle * Paw wars (star wars paw patrol style) * A day on the Water * Puppies Get a Job * Waggit's Tale/PAW Patrol * Smoky's Tale (1) * Pups and the battle for earth part 36 * Pups meet a Spongebob * Pups and the Fair * Pups go to the Pound * Grease (PAW Patrol Version) * Pup Pup Fright Night * Pups and the Halloween Special * PAW Patrol Pasts * A Rocky Past * Pups make a Special Delivery * Pups and the walk down memory lane * Pups and the battle for earth part 37 * Chase, the Werewolf * Casper's Scare School (Paw Patrol version) * PAW Patrol Paranormal Activities * Chase, the Werewolf (4) * Pups Save Thanksgiving * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! * Unit PAW * PAW Patrol Kart DS * PAW Patrol Kart Wii * Pups and the battle for earth part 39 * Pups and the battle for earth part 40 * Crystalist's Special Delivery * Pups and Chase's Test * PAW Patrol Kart 7 * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * Sage and the ghost * Sage and the ghost part 2 * PAW Patrol Kart 8 * Tundra's Admirer * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol * Pups and the flu * Frozened Over * Pups make a reunion * Pups Save the Reindeer * Road Trips * Everest meets Tundra * Pups' Double Trouble * Cone Head * Marshall, the Vampire * The Incredipups * PAW Patrol/The Book of Life * The Hurricane Before Christmas * Pups Save a Concert * Pups and the Frosty Feelings * Pups Save Tyler * Chase the Dunce (a Pound Puppies Remake) * Icy Adventures * Pups and the Caffeine Craziness * PAW Patrol/Recess * PAW Patrol / NES Remix * Home sick christmas (mentioned) * Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting * Bullies For Smoky * Tundra's birthday celebration * Pups and the Ice Storm * Aurora and the Night Fury * Pup and the re election * Pups And The Woods Rescue * Pups save Police Day * Pups save Police Day "part 2" * History Mystery series * And so it begins- part 1 * Pups Save Police Day "part 3" * Pups Get a New Member * Chase's Icy Nightmare * Marshall's Mansion: Dark Moon * The Attack of Maleficent * 007-Chase * A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love * Then There Came a Barking * JEREMY'S NEW IDEA * Marshall For a Day * Pups and the Fire * Rocky at sodor * Pups and the Fur Cut * Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Scout's Wanted! * Sarah v.s Chase Creepypasta/Explicit Wiki Stories (All Stories are considered noncannon): * Waves of Guilt * Ice in My Soul * Pups and the Killer Species * The Alamo Collab Stories Appeared in: * Pups and the Wedding Bells * Like Champ Like Son * A Smash in the Past (Cameo) * Bedtime Pups! * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Take a Bath * Up All Night * Pups cry Wolf * Pups and the bully trio * Pups and the Blind Date * Pups and the Fur-Dye * Pups and the Jellyfish Rescue * The Dawn of Love * Pups and the Pup-Scouts * Pups and the Puppy Search (mentioned) Trivia Catchphrases: * "When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!" * "This Cop-pup is not runner up!" * "No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case!" Fears: * Dog Catchers * Werewolves * Vampires Family: *Kailey- Wife *Rocky- Brother *Atlas- Cousin *Dawn- Cousin *Tundra- Sister-in-law *Trapper- Son *Faith- Daughter *Dodge- Son Friends: *Bandit- Met when Bandit took him in off the streets. Smoky and Kailey set him up on a date with his future wife, Angel. *Med- Met when Med Joined the PAW Patrol as a trainee of Marshall. *Angel- Met when Angel joined the PAW Patrol as Skye's trainee. Smoky and Kailey set her up on a date with her future husband, Bandit. Random: * Smoky loves to play in the water and to take a bath. * Smoky wants to be a police pup when he gets older so Ryder makes him a trainee of Chase. * Smoky likes Kailey and they eventually get married in "Pups and the Wedding Bells" and then have three pups together. * Smoky's best friend is Bandit. * Smoky and Bandit are references to the 1977 comedy "Smokey and the Bandit" (though that was originally just a coincidence) * Smoky was originally going to be a side character (the stories were originally going to focus on Rocky). Poll What do you like about Smoky? He's Rocky's brother He's a police pup Other reason. (Explain In Comments) Gallery Smoky drawn by RockyRecycles.jpg|Smoky drawn by RockyRecycler smoky.jpg|I drew Smoky as best as I could-----RockytheEco-pup smoky_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7z93g6 (1).png|gift drawn by Tundrathesnowpup a pic drawn of Smoky!.jpg|Headshot of Smoky drawn by Dj-Doxie on DA Adult Smoky(2).jpg|Adult Smoky------drawn by RockytheEco-pup Pcm baby brother by pokemonluvergirl2-d83zykr.png|Smoky's wife Kailey with their three pups---Trapper, Faith, and Dodge drawn by Tundrathesnowpup ghost_Smoky2.png|Bedsheet Ghost Smoky! Happy Halloween!! -----Drawn by RockytheEco-pup tug of war 1.jpg|Smoky and Bandit playing with Smoky's tug toy hey.png|Gift for RockytheEco-pup, since Smoky is a lot easier to edit since he's Rocky's brother. Edit made by Tundrathesnowpup IMG 20141126 184455.jpg|Smoky and Kailey's first kiss -------Gift art by Zumarocks3390 Ukukuiuy.png|Smoky's Badge ------Gift art by Marielita48 Icee's icon pic.png|Icon pics of some of the OCs including Smoky------drawn by Iceethearcticpup12 (LightningSonicDash on DA) Smoky Art Trade-Koho2001.jpg|Smoky! Koho2001's half of our Art Trade. Say i do wip by pokemonluvergirl2-d89bh81.png|Rocky's Wedding--Smoky is sitting next to Zuma. --------Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup xmas smoky family.jpg|Smoky's Family on Christmas xmas smoky.jpg|Smoky in a Santa hat Smoky.png|Smoky-----Commission by Sarah the FBI pup Smoky .jpg|Smoky-----Gift Art by MegaPup18 Rocky and Smokey.jpg|Smoky trying to catch up to Rocky------Gift art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Rapid and Smoky.png|Rapid and Smoky-----Gift Art by Sarah the FBI pup Coolsmoky.jpg|Smoky looking cool with his sunglasses------Gift art by Puppylove5 20150124 113450-1.jpg|Smoky!------Gift Art by Blackout 1012 Smoky 4.png|Smoky headshot------gift art from Blackout 1012 Gift for RockytheEco-pup.jpg|Smoky in a pedal-boat----Gift art drawn by TwilightSparkleLover14 Another Gift for RockytheEco-pup.jpg|Smoky crying after being bullied and is comforted by Greg-----Gift Art from TwilightSparkleLover14 IMG 20150201 155547.jpg|Human Smoky---Gift Art from Zumarocks3390 New uniform.png|Testing out the new uniform (contest entry drawn by Tundrathesnowpup) Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Trainee Category:RockytheEco-pup's Pup Category:Protagonist Category:Paw Patrol Member